Trickster
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. Fushimi ties up Misaki... Attempted Lime. :\ Yaoi.


**Author Notes:**

**I thought of writing something simple. :\**

_What I think of these two, hmm. - Fushimi doesn't like to be ordered around, and that's what SCEPTER 4 is doing to him. He enjoys doing things at his own pace. Misaki uses his gut-feeling to lead him on. It hints that they had a good friendship in HOMRA, or maybe since Fushimi was under Mikoto and Misaki adored Mikoto, he was angered someone would turn traitor on someone he adored. :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-project.**

**Warning: Attempted Lime. Sadism. MxM. Yaoi.  
**

**~. Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.  
**

* * *

**. . .**

"_Aah!_... Saru.. Hiko..Ah.." A young red head, angrily protested, a hand over his eyes while his hands were restrained by a harsh rope that was tied behind his back.

A sly laugh chuckled in his ear. "Hold still.. It'll be over soon."

Yata Misaki knew Saruhiko Fushimi wasn't the type to simply give up. Not even when he was helplessly restrained on Fushimi's bed by the trickster himself.

He kissed softly along Misaki's smooth collarbone, restraining himself from biting viciously down on the bone. Yata whined impatiently that made Saruhiko give a sly smirk against his skin. He did the initiative and bit down on the collarbone, Yata yelled and squirmed underneath him.

Fushimi couldn't help but feel so amused and exhilarated, he had his prized possession underneath him. Fushimi intentionally grinded against Misaki, a choked out moan was his innate reaction he was patiently waiting for. He felt his heart race, licking his lips he pressed harder into Misaki's panting body, feeling the naked skin underneath his finger tips, Fushimi moaned lightly.

Leaning down, his lips centimeters from Misaki's own, Fushimi's hand lingered at Misaki's waistband, flicking it with his finger before pulling his shorts down slowly. Misaki inhales thickly, closing his eyes tightly while Fushimi relishes the desired expression by teasing Misaki's waist once more.

He leaned forward, blew against Misaki's ear, licking the rim and nibbling gently against it. "Are you enjoying yourself _Mi-sa-ki!~_" Fushimi pulled his hand away from Misaki's eyes and smiled down at him, Misaki's cheeks were tinted a dark red, he panted gently but his eyes were filled with embarrassment and had a hint of lust that was now lingering intently.

"Fuck off Saru.." Misaki sneered, his hips were forced down harshly, Fushimi's fingers dug into his hip painfully. Misaki groaned struggling at his restraints but the rope barely budged, he felt his skin burn and cursed that this traitor's advances were actually affecting him this way. He didn't know if he would give in to Fushimi's dark touches or fight back but he even knew he was going to lose this round.

"Misaki...Are you in deep thought?" Fushimi wondered, his fingers smoothed over the indented marks on Misaki's pale hips. Misaki scowled at him angrily.

"Let me go already, you had your stupid fucked up fun!" Misaki snapped while, Fushimi sighed, grabbed a hold of Misaki's jaw firmly before descending hard against each others foreheads.

Fushimi smiled a lot wider and more deranged than a few seconds before, "Fun.. This isn't fun Misaki.. I want to.." Fushimi leaned forward and pecked Misaki's pink soft lips delectable for just a moment before pulling away. "...Fuck you.." Misaki's eyes widened but before he could comment rather vulgarly, his insults were swallowed up by Fushimi whom eagerly entered his mouth, licking every part of his mouth while watching Misaki's eyes roll back.

Misaki's own moan was unmistakable, Fushimi's eyes widened, a pure blush had tainted his cheeks. Fushimi pulled away, panting against the Misaki's mouth. Misaki still had his eyes closed, hoping just a little he'd be let free soon..

"Misaki.. Can I bite you?" The question was off guard, misplaced. Misaki's eyes widened, he never known Fushimi to ask such a simple question, at least with him. And his answer was more of mystery to Fushimi who hadn't even minded either way.

Fushimi closed his eyes as he tilted his head where he licked Misaki's smooth hot neck, biting against Misaki's skin enticingly, the skin that drooled the warmth liquid of red blood. Misaki grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut tightly while the pain lingered painfully. He didn't realize the creeping hand that slithered underneath his boxers.

Misaki bit down against his lip roughly while Fushimi himself felt along Misaki's length roughly, making him moan and pant. Chuckling, Fushimi noticed Misaki holding back, he leaned forward and dragged along his tongue against Misaki's lip.

"Don't hold back.. _Mi-sa-ki~_" He taunted playfully, noticing the flame that ignited in Misaki's eyes.

"..Sa-ruu.." Misaki whimpered, he squirmed against Fushimi who only hummed humorously.

A glint flashed in his eyes, "Oh. Misaki!" Kissing along his cheek, chin, then up to his lips where he engulfed those pleasant moans. Rubbing against the slit, Fushimi felt the oozing of Misaki's warm precum against his fingers.

Chuckling into Misaki's ear that almost sounded mocking. Misaki couldn't really do anything but feel the intense wave of pleasure tingling through out his body, he had no control over it any longer. Warm almost skilled hands were running down and up his length, pleasure clouded Misaki's mind and he no longer cared if it were Fushimi that was making him feel this way.

He just wanted that intensity to stay, linger. Letting out an almost choked out moan, he was pretty close to climaxing.

Misaki's voice hitched, his body arched into Fushimi's while Misaki let out a very satisfying moan, falling against the bed panting with his eyes closed tightly. Sweat dripping down from his skin, Fushimi kissed a long his chin and neck; smiling at a few of the newly formed bruises that he had created.

Before Misaki knew it, Fushimi had pulled his hand away from Misaki's aching member. Surprised, he opened his eyes and found Fushimi smiling down at him once more._ This pissed him off_.

"What the fuck Saru.." He cried out rather pathetically, Fushimi shrugged his shoulders and got up from the bed.

"I'm taking a shower." Fushimi didn't bother looking back at the tied up HOMRA member. "If you want though.. You can join me!" Fushimi called from down the hall.

Misaki's eyes widened in disbelief. "What about my hands!?"

He could easily hear Fushimi chuckling from down the hall. "What about them?"

Misaki scowled, a faint blush still apparent upon his face.

"Fucking cruel bastard!" Muttering as he rolled off the bed and hit the floor.

_fin._

* * *

_Author Notes:  
_

_Okay I tried. Possibly a lot of errors and bad.. description.. Bleh.  
_

_:\ This is actually a first.. I don't think I'd get so far then this if I wrote another!  
_

_I kind of understand Fushimi in a way. I'd rather do things my own way, according to how I see things. Maybe I see a bit of the same personality because I'm a Scorpio. (I don't believe in Zodiac personalities.. but some how still continue to believe..)  
_

_My birthday is seven days after his. He's a year older than I am.  
_

_Well Anyways. I tried with this... One-shot! :\  
_

_Reviews are appreciated. NO flames or bashing please.  
_


End file.
